Supernatural: Beauty Comes With A Price
by PUDDINGfight-those-fairies
Summary: Avalon was with two of her friends who were have a small quarrel about their relationship when a strange woman shows up and makes Kelsie murder the girl who "slept" with her boyfriend. Two so called FBI agents show up and investigate the murder. When another romantic mishap leads to another dead body, will Avalon find out who the strange woman is, or will she be the next to drop?
1. Prologue

It was an ordinary day in the outskirts Mexico, Missouri. Nine o'clock AM on a beautiful summer day. The neighborhood was quiet, and the streets were empty. Except... one street. Standing in the middle of Lake Road were two teenagers. They were arguing about something rather loudly.  
"I knew it!" the young girl screamed. "You love her, don't, you? You were lying to me!"  
"No, Kelsie, I-"  
"Don't even _look _at me! I can't _stand_ the sight of you!"  
"Kelsie, just hear me out!" the young man begged. "It's not what you think!"  
"Oh, yeah! And I'm Jenson freaking Ackles!"  
"Kelsie-"  
"What are you two arguing about _no_w?" another girl asked as she opened her door and made her way to them.  
"He _cheate_d on me!" Kelsie shouted. "Seth Kendall cheated on me!"  
"I swear, I didn't cheat on you!" Seth protested. "I didn't cheat on her, Avalon!"  
"Yes, you did!" Kelsie pressured. "I _sa_w you with Marianna!"  
As the two kept arguing, Avalon zoned out. She'd had enough of this bickering. They'd been arguing about it for days.  
"Isn't young love wonderful?" a voice asked.  
Avalon doing around to find a beautiful young woman in a sleek dress leaning on her fence.  
"Um... Who are you?" Avalon asked carefully.  
"Aphrodite. But most people can't pronounce my name. So I usually stick with Danielle."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Why, making love lives interesting, of course!" She laughed, a beautiful sound that carried on the wind.  
"Uh... Okay." Avalon just guessed this was some crazy woman who was obsessed with mythology. Avalon knew all about the Greek gods, having been a major Percy Jackson fan since she was eleven.  
"Oh, let's get to the fun part," Danielle stated. She waved her hand and Kelsie began to cry.  
"I... I hate you!" she cried. "I never want to see your face again!"  
"Kelsie!" Seth called as she took off down the road.  
"Let me take care of this one," Avalon said as she took off after her friend. "Kelsie, calm down!"  
"No!" she screamed. She stormed to Marianna' s door and knocked.  
"What are you doing?" Avalon asked warily. "Kelsie, don't do anything you'll regret."  
Mrs. Adams opened the door. "Oh, hello, Kelsie. Avalon. How can I help you?"  
Kelsie stormed past the woman, almost knocking her to the floor.  
"Kelsie!" Avalon shouted.  
Kelsie ignored her and ran up the stairs, ducked into the kitchen, then ran straight to Marianna' s room, where the girl was sleeping. Avalon saw the glint of a knife in her friend's hand.  
"Call the police!" Avalon shouted to Mrs. Adams. "I think she's going to hurt your daughter!"  
Avalon hurried up the stairs to find Kelsie standing over Marianna' s bed menacingly, knife in hand.  
"Kelsie, don't you dare!" Avalon said. "Stop now, before you get arrested for murder!" Avalon had never seen Kelsie this way, and she was scared.  
Kelsie raised the knife into the air and Avalon grabbed her hand and the girls began to wrestle. Kelsie knocked Avalon off and quickly sliced the blade across her arm. Avalon let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor. Kelsie raised the knife again and plunged the blade into Marianna's stomach.  
"That's for my boyfriend, you whore."


	2. Chapter 1

The police had come quickly. Mrs. Adams had given her eye witness account. Then the police had moved to Avalon.

"What happened?" the police woman asked politely. Avalon glanced at her suspiciously. She didn't trust the police. Not after what happened to her brother.

She looked back down to the cut across her arm. It wasn't terribly deep. It would heal, maybe leaving a scar.

"Kelsie and Seth were arguing in front of my house," she began.

"And?"

"And Kelsie accused him of cheating. Seth was saying how he didn't when..."

"When what, dear?"

Should she tell about the mysterious woman who claimed to be a Greek goddess? Would they even believe her?

"When a woman appeared. Leaning on my fence. She said her name was Aphrodite, but since most couldn't pronounce that, she went by Danielle."

"What does this have to do with the murder?"

"If you'd let me finish, I would tell you," Avalon said, a bit irritated. "Anyway, the woman said she was here to 'make love lives interesting', whatever that's supposed to mean. Then she said, 'Let's get to the fun part', waved her hand, and Kelsie went murderous. She charged to the Adams' home, and knocked Mrs. Adams to the floor. She went to the kitchen, got a knife, and I ran after her. I told Mrs. Adams to call the police, which I guess she did. Then Kelsie raised the knife and I grabbed her hand. We wrestled for a while, then she slit my arm, and put the knife in Marianna's chest."

"Anything else?" The police woman had been scribbling furiously to keep up.

"She fell to the ground, and I'm not sure she was even aware of what she'd done. She rocked back and forth and cried when she saw the blood on her hands."

"Thank you," she said as she left Avalon alone.

Who the hell was that woman? And what had she done to Avalon's friend?

* * *

The next day, which was Sunday, Avalon woke up in a cold sweat. She had seen the murder played out over and over again in her mind. Each time it played, Kelsie's face became more and more murderous and filled with rage.

Her clock read 11:46. She shook her head, hoping to shake away the image, but it did no good.

She needed to get her mind off of this. So she sent a text out and soon, her phone buzzed and she opened and read the reply. She smiled and hopped up to get ready.

"Hey, Mom, can you drop me off at the library?" Avalon asked as she found her mom inside.

"Of course, sweetheart. Are you okay? You saw something yesterday-"

"I know what I saw, Mom. Could you please drop me off?"

"Alright." Mrs. Sage looked at her daughter worriedly as she got her car keys.

"Call me when you need me to pick you up!" Mrs. Sage called from her open window. "Love you!"

She drove away, leaving Avalon alone at the door to the library.

Avalon knew her mom wouldn't like it, but she began to walk. She walked to Coach's Pizza on the square to meet her best friend.

Parker Layton was his name, and Avalon couldn't wait to see him. He was the only person who seemed to understand her for herself, and he understood her growing suspicions that she might have been adopted.

Her family had no pictures of her from when she was an infant to three. When she had asked to look at her birth certificate, her parents had refused to let her see it.

And of course, Parker was kind of cute. He had the messy brown hair going for him, and the bright green eyes to match. He played basketball, and as a freshman, was one of the starters for his team.

Avalon had known him since she was a little girl. He had lived on her street her entire life. They had been best friends since first grade. And now she was developing feelings for him. Which sucked. Because she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Hey, Ace," Parker said as Avalon took a seat in the other side of the booth.

"What's up, Sparkie?" Avalon stole some fries off his plate. "I see you ordered without me."

"Just sitting around, waiting for you to show up. And what can I say? I was hungry." He had that lopsided grin on his face that made Avalon get butterflies. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" She began to play the Spider Dance on the table. She had played piano since she was a little kid, and that was one of the first songs she had memorized.

"You saw someone get killed." He looked at her with concern. "Most people don't walk away from that unscathed. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Nope. You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Would you like something to drink?" the waiter asked as he stood over the two, looking annoyed.

"Oh, uh, Pepsi, please," Avalon replied.

"Would you like a refill?" he asked Parker.

"Yes, please," Parker said.

The waiter walked away and two new customers walked through the door. A man and a woman, who seemed to be bickering. They sat down in the booth next to Avalon and Parker.

"Oh, great," Avalon muttered. "Another romance gone berserk."

"Let's hope this one doesn't lead to a dead body," Parker agreed. Avalon glared at him. "Too soon?"

"Too soon."

Avalon tried to listen to the argument between the couple behind her and began picking up a few things.

"I don't understand your problem, Lily," the man said as he leaned back in his seat.

"My problem is that you don't know how to keep your things clean!" Lily said angrily. "Is it really that hard to fold your socks and keep your papers in a neat stack instead of thrown all over the place?"

"Well, I was never good at organizing."

"Then figure out how, Henry! Google it or something!"

The waiter brought out Avalon and Parker's drinks, and as Avalon took a sip, she noticed the woman from her house at a table for two alone. Avalon almost choked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said as she cleaned up her spewed drink. "I'm good."

The woman waved at her.

"Okay, Parker," Avalon said as she looked away. "Don't make it obvious, but look at the table by the wall. The one for two."

"Okay," Parker said warily. He leaned his head in that direction. "What am I looking at?"

"The woman at the table. See her? She was the woman who claimed to be a Greek goddess."

"Avalon... I think the murder is getting to you."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no one at that table."

"What are you talking about? She's right..." Avalon began to point in that direction, but there was no one where Danielle had been moments before. "There."

"It's okay, Avalon. You saw someone die and one of your friends did it. You should expect some problems."

"Yeah," Avalon agreed, not really paying attention anymore. She was searching the restaurant for Danielle. By the door, she saw her again. But this time, she didn't mention anything to Parker. He'd just call her crazy again.

The woman waved her hand in Avalon's direction, and Avalon expected something crazy to happen to Parker. But nothing did. Instead, she heard a loud, "This will teach you to clean!" behind her. Then a cry of pain. She jumped up to look over the back of her seat. She saw the woman, Lily, with a high heel in hand that was covered in blood. Apparently, she had beat Henry over the head with it.

When Avalon turned her head back to Danielle, she was gone.

* * *

It took Avalon forever to actually get to sleep that night. She sat and restlessly twisted and turned to get comfortable. She got on her iPod and scrolled through iFunny for a while, hoping there was enough there to take her mind off things and make her sleepy.

But alas, it didn't work. So she opened up a book. She had been reading The Kingdom Keepers: Power Play, but now, she just couldn't focus on it.

Finally, she just laid in her bed, indefinitely awake. What was she going to do?

She wondered if she should be traumatized or something. Hell, she had seen one of her best friends murder a girl she knew and another woman murder her husband. Marianna hadn't been all that bad. She was nice and Avalon shared her math class. And she doubted the man deserved what he got, either. Death by stiletto didn't seem like a very good way to go.

Avalon was pulled quickly out of her thinking state as she looked at the ceiling. The lighting had changed. And that wasn't her bedroom ceiling.

She quickly sat up. Where was she? The room was sleek and white. Like, everything was white. Even her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a white dress, with white dress shoes and a white bracelet replacing her old one. If she didn't get that back, she was going to have a fit.

Avalon guessed she fell asleep and now she was dreaming. Although, she had never dreamed so vividly.

"Oh, you're finally here," a voice said from behind her. She turned to find her bed gone and a table replacing it. The woman who claimed to be Aphrodite sat at the table, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Well, sit down, my dear!"

Avalon slowly took the seat across from the woman.

"Why did you kill those people?" Avalon asked.

"I didn't!" Danielle said, obviously offended. "I just caused enough tension between the two so that their love lives were made interesting."

"Who are you?" Avalon asked.

"I believe I already told you, did I not?"

"Yeah, you said you were Aphrodite, but-"

"But nothing! That's correct. I'm Aphrodite!"

"Do you mean, like, the goddess?"

"Of course!" She let out a laugh. "How many other Aphrodites do _you_ know?"

"Well, none, but-"

"So, let's chat! Are there any boys you have a liking for?" she asked as she took a small sip of her tea. "Here, have some tea!" She poured me a cup.

"Thanks... I guess. Uh, in answer to your question, no."

"Oh, come on! There has to be someone! Maybe a celebrity?"

"No."

"Fictional character?"

"Who doesn't like a fictional character?"

"So there is someone?"

Avalon wasn't sure if she should tell her. But this was just her dream, after all. Right? So what harm could it do?

"Well, there's this one guy-"

"Oh! What's his name?" Aphrodite looked at her with an extreme interest.

"His name's Parker, but he's my best friend, and I don't want to ruin that, so it doesn't really matter."

"Of course it matters!"

"No, he would never like me back, so-"

"If you want him to, he will!"

"Well- Wait, what do you mean by if I want him to?"

"You _are_ the daughter of the love goddess! You could have whatever you want for your love life!"

"What do you mean daughter of the love goddess? My mom is a thirty nine year old accountant! That's not exactly love goddess material!"

"You don't seriously believe she's your mom? Come on, my dear, you look nothing like her! You two have nothing in common! She's not your mother, I am!"

"You're my mom?"

"Yes!"

"Wow... this is one of the most crazy dreams I've ever had."

"Dream?"

"I'm dreaming here."

"No, you're really here! And let me prove it to you!"

She waved her hand and a mirror appeared. Aphrodite stood and pulled Avalon out of her seat. She practically dragged Avalon to the mirror.

"See the resemblance?"

Avalon didn't see it at first. Aphrodite had blonde hair, and Avalon had black like her dad, and Avalon couldn't decide what color Aphrodite's eyes were, and she definitely knew that her eyes were blue. But as she took a closer look, she noticed that the two of them had the same nose and chin. The same eye shape. Even the same smile.

"This isn't possible!" Avalon cried. "I'm dreaming and you're just a figment of my imagination!"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but that's just not the case! Here, I'll prove it to you. Tomorrow, when you wake up, there will be a rose on your nightstand. When you walk downstairs for breakfast, you'll see two doves by your window. And when you go to the library tomorrow, Parker will be there, and he will kiss you. Then you will know that you were really here, and that I'm really your mother.

"Goodnight, my dear. I will see you tomorrow."

Avalon was suddenly back in her bed, wondering if that had really happened or if she had imagined the whole thing due to lack of sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Avalon woke to the annoyingly loud alarm clock on her nightstand. She smacked her palm against it with her eyes closed, knowing she had turned it off several times already. It read 6:56. Crap. She had school today.

Her thoughts returned to her "dream" from last night, if that's what it had been. Avalon remembered that Aphrodite had told her to look for things. She quickly opened her eyes and turned to look at the nightstand.

A red rose lay beside her clock.

Avalon jumped out of bed in a rush and ran downstairs. She looked out of the window above the sink. Two doves sat on the tree branch closest to the window.

She couldn't handle this. She needed to get out of the house. Avalon raced upstairs, got dressed, grabbed her backpack, and hurried outside. She sat down on her porch steps and thought about everything for a little while.

She'd just seen two people get murdered and Aphrodite- no, her _mom_ had done it. Great. Really swell. And now she knew that her mom wasn't really her mom and her dad had done it with a goddess. That's great. All of that she could handle.

A black car pulled into her driveway. She stood up to see who was inside. Two men in suits sat in the front seats. One was rather hot and gorgeous. The other was hot in a different kind of way with longer hair. They got out of the car and made their way to Avalon.

"C- can I help you?" she stammered.

"Uh, yes," the one with the long brown hair answered. "We're looking for an Avalon Sage. Do you know her?"

"Know her? I _am_ her."

"Oh. Do you think you could answer a few questions for us?"

"Who are you again?" She crossed her arms over her chest. There was something off about these men. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but they seemed… different.

"I'm Agent Simmons, and this is my partner, Agent Richards." He waved his hand toward his companion.

"We're with the FBI," Agent Richards said with a smirk. Both pulled out FBI badges.

"We're here about the murder of your friend-"

"Marianna. Yeah, I guessed."

"Was there anything strange going on that day? Had she been acting weirdly before?"

"Look, I've already gone over this with the police. And I'm late for school," Avalon said. "So, if you don't mind-"

"Actually, we do," Agent Simmons said as he put out his arm to stop me from walking away.

"I'm going to miss my bus," she said with a serious tone. She didn't trust these men.

"And I'm sorry, but you were present for two murders in the past two days," Agent Richards pointed out. "Isn't that just a bit suspicious to you?"

"No." She attempted to stare down Agent Simmons, but to no avail. He was much taller than her, and she doubted her teenage body was very threatening. "Look, these murders are already solved. What more do you want?"

"We know that the murderers were caught," Agents Richards said. "But we know that they didn't just suddenly snap. Was there anyone suspicious around them before the murders were committed?" He seemed to be losing his patience.

"No," Avalon said, just a bit too quickly. "I didn't even know the woman who murdered her husband! How should I know?"

"I think you know something you aren't telling us," Agent Richards said under his breath.

"Maybe I do. Doesn't matter. I have to get to school." She began to walk away, and this time, they didn't stop her.

"You do know that withholding information is a federal offense, right?" Agent Simmons called after her.

"So is impersonating federal officers," she called over her shoulder. She wasn't actually sure that they _were_ impersonating officers, but she thought she'd take a shot in the dark. "Oh, and by the way," she said as she walked backwards to look at them, "thanks for making me miss my ride." She gave them a smirk, knowing she'd already missed her bus. She'd have to walk. Great. Another mishap added to an already terrible day.

* * *

"She's not telling us something," Dean said as him and his brother got back into the Impala. "She knows something."

"Yeah," Sam agreed as he shut his door. "And how did she know that we aren't really agents?"

"I don't think she did." Dean turned the key and the engine revved. "Let's follow her."

"Dude, she's going to school."

"Yeah. So?" He gave him his what-the-hell-is-your-point look.

"Do you really think she'll have time to commune with the spirits while she's there?"

"You never know. She might have a class on it." Dean smirked and pulled out of the driveway. "Let's try something new," he said as he pulled up behind Avalon, who was walking with her backpack slung over her shoulder. He rolled down the window. "Hey, kid!" he called.

She turned her head, but didn't stop. "What do you want now?"

"I'm sorry that we made you miss your ride. I thought we could make it up to you. We'll give you a ride."

"No, thanks. I don't take free rides from strangers."

"Have you ever ridden in a city bus?" Sam called from the passenger side.

"Yeah. What's that got to do with this?"

"Bet you didn't know the driver."

"What- Oh, I see. You think just because I rode with someone I didn't know who is paid to drive people around that it's okay for me to ride with you. I got it. Answer's still no."

"Come on. I feel bad!" Dean admitted.

She gave them a fleeting glance. She _was_ late. Maybe she could see how much they knew.

"Fine." Dean stopped the car, and Avalon climbed in. "I am _so_ gonna regret this."

The three sat in silence for some time. "So, Avalon, where do you go to school?" Sam finally asked.

"Mexico High School. 639 North Wade Street," she answered. She was staring out the window like she was trying to figure something out. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Stop the car," she demanded.

"What?"

"I said, _stop the car._"

Dean pulled over, still appalled at this new development.

The girl jumped out of the car and didn't even bother to shut the door. She approached a woman.

"Whoa," Dean muttered as he and his brother got out of the car. The woman was stunningly beautiful.

"See?" she was saying to Avalon. "I told you it was true!"

"I don't care if it's true!" Avalon shouted. "Why do you keep popping up everywhere I go?"

"Oh, I'm only keeping tabs on you!" the woman said cheerfully.

"And kill-"

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he and Dean approached the two. Avalon immediately stopped talking.

"If it isn't the Winchesters," the woman said, her happy mood disappearing. "You boys are messing with things you should leave alone."

"Why is that?" Dean asked. "What are you?"

"_What am I?_" the woman demanded. "What are you?"

"Human," Dean replied quickly. "Your turn."

"You listen up, boy," the woman snarled. "Stay away from this town and _stay away from my daughter!_"

"Your daughter?" Sam said questioningly. "You don't mean-"

"Yes. Avalon is mine." She gave them a smirk. "Do you even know who I am?"

"No," Avalon said, finally gathering her courage. "But I do. And I'm fairly certain these men know how to deal with you!"

"Are you, my dear?" She smiled. "Let me warn you now before you do something rash. I will curse you, much like I cursed poor Sammy here years ago."

"Cursed me?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Don't you think it's a bit odd that all the women you ever loved are dead?"

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. Jess. Sarah. Madison. Everyone you've ever loved is dead. And poor Amelia. She may be next."

"You leave her alone!" Sam shouted, converging on the woman.

"Uh-uh-uh," the woman chided, wagging her finger as Dean held his little brother off. "You know better.

"Remember dear old Parker?" she asked as she turned to Avalon.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him, _Mom,_" Avalon spit out angrily.

"If you help these men, I'll know."

"If you hurt Parker, I'll do a lot more than help them figure out who you are. I'll be the one to kill you," Avalon swore. The brothers exchanged nervous glances.

"Oh, my dear, I'll do worse than kill him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he'll never like you. In fact, he'll hate you for the rest of your life. No," she said, like she had a new idea. "He'll like you. But just when you think things are going well, when you're the happiest, he'll leave you. Just like that. Break your heart."

"We'll never let that happen," Sam said confidently.

The woman laughed. "Like you can stop me." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Avalon fell to her knees on the pavement. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You help us kill that bitch," Dean said.

Avalon gave a nervous laugh. "You heard what she said. She'll hurt Parker. Use him to torture me."

"We won't give her enough time for that," Dean reassured her. "Just help us kill her."

"I have to get to school," Avalon said. She checked her iPod for the time. "It's already 7:30. School starts at 7:45."

"Get in. We'll get you to school."

The three reentered the car, again in awkward silence. "629 North Wade Street, right?" Sam asked.

"639 North Wade Street," Avalon corrected. "Take a right at Pizza Hut."

Dean pulled up into the parking lot.

"Well, thanks for the ride." Avalon grabbed her bag and got out.

"Hey, Avalon!" Dean called after her. She turned to look back. "It will be alright. We won't let her hurt you."

"Okay," she said, although she sounded less than convinced.

"Dude," Dean said after she had walked away. "What are we gonna do?"

"Research!" Sam called. Dean rolled his eyes. "Think the school will let us use their library?"

"Doubt it. Okay, I'll stay here and keep an eye on her. You go do your geek research thing." Dean climbed out of the car and Sam took the driver's seat. "And, Sammy," Dean added. "Don't hurt my baby."

Sam laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	4. Chapter 3

Avalon walked quietly into the school building, holding her notebook to her chest. She really didn't like most of the kids at her school, mostly because they were all jerks. There were a few exceptions to that assessment, but most were not. There was Parker of course, and Kelsie before she went murderer, and Seth wasn't terrible. Then Anna, a sophomore, was pretty nice. She was on the basketball team with Avalon, and she'd given her a pretty good overview of everyone in the school.

"Hey, Avalon!" Seth called. "Hey!" She kept walking, not wanting to deal with Seth that day.

He caught up and walked in pace with her. "What's up? You okay after… you know."

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?" Avalon opened up her locker and pulled out her physical science book.

"I'm okay. Still a bit strange to think about it though, you know? Like, did it really happen?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta get to class," Avalon said as she began to walk away.

"Okay, well, see you later."

"Yeah." Avalon walked towards the staircase that would lead her to her classroom. Instead of having a no contact walk, she was face to face with Victoria Barrow. Crap.

"Oh, look who it is!" Victoria said to her gang of wanna-bees **_(AU: I have no clue if I spelled that right…)_**

"Did you want me to guess? Let's see… maybe you're Hannah? Nope, haven't had enough face-lifts." Hannah gasped and covered her mouth. "Delaney, maybe? No, you're too fat… That leaves Victoria. How can I help you?"

"How dare you call me fat!" Victoria shouted. "I'm going to run you into the ground! You'll never be popular!"

"You've just answered my prayers!" Avalon pushed past them and made her way to her physical science class with Mrs. Jennings. "Jerks," she muttered. She took the stairs to reach the second floor. Entering the classroom, she immediately knew something was wrong. The lights weren't on and no one was in the room.

"Mrs. Jennings?" she called into the classroom. "Mrs. Jennings?" Avalon slowly tiptoed into the room. "Is anyone in here?" She looked behind the desk and gasped.

* * *

Dean entered the school building, not entirely sure where he was going. Many students looked at him suspiciously. "What are you looking at?" he asked one kid who wouldn't stop staring. The kid scampered away.

"Sir, can I help you?" a lady behind a desk asked him.

"Uh, yes. Yes, you can," he said. The woman looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate further. "I'm here to see my… niece."

"I'm going to need proof of that, sir."

"What kind of proof?"

"I'll call the student. What's her name?" The woman picked up the phone and looked at him expectantly.

"Her name is Avalon."

"Avalon…"

"Avalon…"

"Sage!" Avalon charged into the room, out of breath. "Uh, hi, Mrs. Gregor."

"Sorry, honey, I always forget your last name!"

"Do you?"

"You know that!" Dean let out a nervous laugh.

"Your uncle was just coming to see you," Mrs. Gregor explained.

"Oh, okay. Uh, Uncle Mike, I need to show you something!"

"No, you don't," Mrs. Gregor said.

"Oh, his kids are transferring to the school and he wanted me to show him around. Is that okay?"

Mrs. Gregor looked at them suspiciously. "Alright. But make sure you're done in less than an hour."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll just show him the… top floor first!" Avalon grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him to the stairs. "I found a dead body upstairs."

"What?"

"I found a dead body upstairs."

"Show me."

Avalon led him up the stairs and to her classroom, where fourteen other freshmen had gathered, looking horrified.

"Coming through! Move it!" Avalon shouted while she forced her way through her classmates.

"Oh, my god! Look at that guy!" someone shouted.

"He's hot!" another girl joined in.

"Stop oogling over my uncle!" Avalon yelled.

"Your uncle?" Victoria said, completely taken aback by Avalon's claim.

"It doesn't matter!" Dean shouted. "Everyone get out! Right now!"

"What will you do if we don't?" Ty Koch asked. He was almost as bad as Victoria- except he did drugs and stuff. He thought he was "all that".

"I'll make you leave." Dean slammed the door in his face. Ty was so close that the door sent him sprawling.

"Nice!" Avalon said. "Dead body's back here." She led him behind Mrs. Jenning's desk. The body was definitely that of her physical science teacher. Her head was dented in and a bloody stapler sat next to her body.

"Death by stapler," Avalon muttered.

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I think so, yeah."

"Looks like your mother has struck again."

* * *

They were questioned again. Same drill as before. School was let out early. Dean called Avalon's mother and told her that him and his "partner" had gotten a heads up call about the murder and that they would be bringing Avalon home since she found the body. Then he called Sam.

"Why do you keep witnessing the murders or finding the body?" Dean asked Avalon.

"Dunno. Maybe it's my mom's version of a present," Avalon suggested.

"We're just going to drop you off, then-"

"No, you aren't!" Avalon interrupted. "I am coming with you."

"You are not," Dean said.

"I am. Whenever you guys run off, I'm met with another dead person." She crossed her arms. "I'm coming with you. Besides, it's not like you can find my mom without my help."

"You haven't even told us who we're up against. And in order to kill her, we need to know."

"If I tell you, she'll-"

"Not if we get to her first."

Avalon thought about that for a moment. If they killed Aphrodite before she could make Parker fall for her and then break her heart. But what if they didn't kill her?

"Let me try to talk to her first," Avalon suggested. "I can call her, and I'm guessing she'll hear me. Then, if she refuses to back off, I'll tell you who she is."

"No. You're not going against her alone," Dean said.

"Like I haven't before."

The two had a small staring contest.

"No."

"Fine. Then you and your partner can hide around the area. Keep an eye on me."

Dean was silent for a moment. "Fine," he agreed begrudgingly.

Avalon gave a victorious smile and marched to the parking lot.

"Uh, I have one question," Avalon called over her shoulder. "Actually, two."

"Shoot, kid."

"You guys aren't FBI agents, are you?"

"Not exactly," Dean replied.

"And I'm guessing your names aren't Agent Simmons and Richard."

"No. It's Sam and Dean. Winchester."

"Which one are you?" She was walking backwards to talk to him.

"Guess." He smirked.

"Dean." She turned back around with her hands in her pockets.

"How did you know?"

She looked over her shoulder and pulled Dean's phone out of her pocket, smiled, and tossed it to him. "You may want to check your pockets more often."


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, Dean?" Avalon said from the back of the Impala as she messed with a keychain linked to her backpack.

"What?" Dean replied as he used his fingers as drum sticks on the steering wheel.

"If my mom's a goddess, do I have special powers?"

Dean looked at Sam, who proceeded to answer her question. "Maybe. Can you do weird things?"

"Maybe. What kind of weird things?"

"Make people fall in love, maybe? Or make people hate each other?"

"Never done that before."

"Well, then maybe you can just read a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you may be able to see when a couple is about to fall apart, or when they're really in love."

"Okay… Like the fact that you're mad at your brother for some reason?"

"What? No, I'm not," Sam said defensively. He looked out the window, so as not to meet the young girl's stare.

"Yeah, you are. Why?" Avalon crossed her arms stubbornly.

"None of your business, kid," Dean said quickly. Avalon threw her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I get it!"

The sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"Can we make a quick stop?" Avalon asked.

"Where and why?" Dean asked.

"Library and reasons."

"I need to do a bit of research anyhow," Sam said.

Dean thought about it for a moment. "Fine."

He pulled over into the library parking lot and Avalon raced inside.

"Meet us back here in an hour!" Dean called after her.

"Kids, huh?" Sam said to his brother as they made their way to the door.

"Yeah. Who knows how anyone keeps up with them."

Avalon hurried as quickly as she could to the very back of the library. She sat down, and she waited. And waited.

Aphrodite had said that Parker would come in and kiss her. Did she really want that to happen?

It was too late to back out.

"Hey, Ace," Parker said from behind her. She stood and turned around quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"'Sup, Sparkie?" Avalon asked with her usual smirk.

"Not much. Just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff." He came closer to her, so that their faces were maybe five inches apart.

"What kind of stuff?" She bit her lip nervously.

"The you kind of stuff."

"The me kind of stuff?"

"Yeah." He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

This was the thing she had dreamed about her whole life. And now it was actually happening.

But she couldn't help but think about how her mother had forced him to do this.

She pulled away quickly.

"Something wrong?" Parker asked, a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just can't."

She hurried outside quickly and sat down on the concrete steps in tears.

"Avalon! Avalon!" someone shouted as he ran down the aisle and into her lap.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Avalon asked her little brother as he hugged her.

"Carter brought me!"

"Well, what did he do that for?" Avalon asked, but the question was pointed at her older brother as he made his way toward her.

"Dad and I came back from a hunt and wanted to see you. We guessed you were here. Picked up Jake on the way in."

"Dad?" Avalon put her younger brother down and tackle-hugged her father. Kyle Sage was a buff man who knew how to handle a gun. One of his traits had been passed on to each of his children. Carter got his body, Avalon got his black hair, and Jake got his brown eyes. But Avalon and Carter split his attitude.

"What's going on, kid?" Dean asked as he and Sam exited the library.

"Dean, Sam, this is my dad and my brothers," Avalon said.

"Kyle?" Dean said as he looked at the man.

"Dean? What are you doing here, and how did you meet my daughter?"

"You two know each other?" Avalon said questioningly.

Kyle took his daughter by the shoulder and got onto his knee.

"What happened while we were gone?" he asked.

"Wha-"

"What happened?" he said more forcefully.

"Aphrodite made Kelsie, a random lady, and my physical science teacher into murderers and she told me she was my mom and proved it," Avalon spewed, not being able to argue with her father any more.

Kyle had an appalled look on his face. "Avalon, watch your little brother. It looks like Carter, the Winchesters, and I have a hunt to undertake."

"Hunt? You just came back!" Avalon said. "And why do you call it a hunt? You're looking for Aphrodite, apparently."

"I'll explain everything later. Just stay with your brother."

"Wait!" Avalon called as she followed them out of the library, Jake on her hip. "I made a deal with them!"

"With who?"

"Sam and Dean. They're going to let me talk to her and get her to surrender before we try to murder her."

"Talk to her? Honey, she's a goddess. She won't listen to you," Kyle chided.

"She's listened before!"

"Avalon!"

"Dad!"

"No."

"She's my mom!"

Kyle looked at her with an emotion she couldn't identify. Pity? Guilt? Maybe both?

"I know. And for that, I am sorry."

"I'm coming!" she said as she crossed her arms.

"No, you aren't. Watch Jake."

Avalon sprinted to beat them to the Impala. She hurried in, buckled her seat belt, and crossed her arms.

Mr. Sage sighed with a bored expression. "Avalon, get out of the car."

"Make me."

"Avalon, _get out of the car_."

"It's not my fault you hooked up with a goddess."

At that, Carter gasped.

"Avalon Taylor Sage, you're grounded for the next seventy three years."

"Seventy three, why seventy three?"

"First number that popped into my head. Get out of the car."

"I'm coming with you."

Avalon knew she was treading on dangerous ground, and her father wasn't afraid to let her know.

"Avalon, you had better choose what you say carefully, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

Sam and Dean were standing awkwardly behind the two.

"I am coming with you," Avalon declared. "This is my mom. This is my problem. She threatened me and I told her I'd be the one to kill her. So I will."

"Do we even know how to kill her?" Kyle asked.

"Uh, no," Sam jumped in. "We didn't know it was Aphrodite until a few minutes ago."

Kyle gave his daughter a distrusting look. "Carter, watch your brother. It looks like we're bringing Avalon into the hunting game."


End file.
